


Caught

by rog



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Give it a go lol im pleasantly surprised by this one, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rog/pseuds/rog
Summary: Suddenly, Russell squeezed your hand, pulling you out of your almost asleep state. You made an annoyed little sound, and looked at him. But he wasn’t looking at you. You followed his gaze, and saw Noel, in Julian’s arms, kissing him softly.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding, Reader & Noel Fielding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this real quick had to get it outta my system x btw NO CLUE when this happens so don’t think about it too much. I own nothing obvs and this is all fake
> 
> edit: took this off anon mostly to obscure that terrible other fic that was top of my list for months and still only has like 7 kudos lol ... it's a boosh fic if you want to read it but it's pretty long so I understand if not. anyway. that's all. bye

Meeting Noel had been a bit of a coincidence, really. You’d been a big fan of his work for years, especially the Boosh and Luxury Comedy, but it had slipped your mind recently as you had started seriously working on your own art. You had always loved painting, but only recently you’d started doing it on a daily basis, and posting the results to Instagram. And the reception was very positive. You even got invited to some gatherings by other artists, and became friends with a lot of them.

Through one of these friends, you met Noel Fielding. Nobody had even mentioned he was coming, but suddenly you found yourself standing in front of one of your paintings next to a guy you used to have a major crush on as a teenager. In surprise, you’d almost dropped your drink.

At first, you were really nervous, but he turned out to be a very fun, down to earth person to talk to. He didn’t give off the ‘famous’ air that many others you had met through your art had. It was like you became friends immediately. You followed each other on Instagram, and continued talking in private messages after you both left.

Now, months later, you considered him a close friend. You were around his house semi-often, actually, painting together a lot. He liked collaborating with somebody new, and you liked getting advice from him. You also had a similar sense of humour and music taste, so you had a lot to talk about together. He’d even started inviting you to get-togethers with his other friends, which allowed you to meet a lot of other comedians and actors that you were a big fan of. It was a dream come true. 

Today you were at another one of these gatherings. Mike was there, and so were Rich, Dave and Russell, and some others. Noel was off in the kitchen doing something. Rich was telling a story, and everyone was laughing, except Noel, who was too far away to hear. You choked on your drink from the sudden laughter, and Russell was patting your back, trying to help. Because of the commotion, you didn’t even notice that everyone had gone silent. 

It was just like in a movie, like the music had stopped and everyone was staring at the door. You followed Russell’s gaze, and found yourself staring at Julian Barratt, who looked a bit awkward, with wet hair from the rain outside.

In your months of knowing Noel, you had never once met Julian. You knew about him, obviously, and Noel mentioned him occasionally, but you’d never met him. From what you could gather, he and Noel didn’t really talk much anymore, if at all. It was odd, too, since he’d clearly remained close with the rest of the cast of the Boosh. But you were always a bit scared to ask for more details, since you didn’t want to upset Noel. He always seemed a bit sad when someone mentioned Julian. 

Rich was the first to greet Julian, cheerfully, almost as if he didn’t notice everyone’s slightly worried expressions. The others joined in, and even Russell smiled at him and said hi. Meanwhile, you shot a worried look to the kitchen, to see if Noel had even noticed that Julian came in. It all didn’t seem to add up. If Noel and Julian hadn’t spoken in months, why did Julian have a key to Noel’s house still?  
Julian did his rounds, saying hello to everyone and shaking hands with them. When he came to your spot next to Russell, he frowned, causing his nose to wrinkle. Of course. He had no idea who you were. You opened your mouth, trying to find something to say, but you found yourself at a loss of words, suddenly really nervous. Julian was intimidating. What if you said something wrong and gave a bad first expression?

Russell seemed to notice this, and threw an arm around your shoulder, introducing you to Julian as a ‘young, up-and-coming artist’ who was ‘going to do many great things in life’. This seemed to break the ice, and you laughed, shaking Julian’s hand. He seemed to accept this as your role in the little group, and continued on along the table. 

Everyone was merrily asking him what he’d been up to lately, and how he was doing, and Julian finally sat down opposite from you, next to the chair Noel had been sitting on. As if he knew. Maybe, if you knew each other that well for that long, you just knew. Meanwhile, you were getting nervous. Noel was still in the kitchen. You stood up, almost spilling over your glass of soda, and made your way to the kitchen, nobody except Russell noticing you were leaving.

You saw the look on Noel’s face the moment you entered. He looked pale, big eyes all wide as he twiddled his thumbs together nervously. You slid up next to him, and poked him in the side with your elbow, softly. “Are you okay? You’ve been in here a while.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry!” he said, and suddenly smiled brightly at you. You pulled a face, not trusting that he was speaking the truth. You leaned against him, still kind of marvelling at the fact that you were allowed to just do that, and asked again, this time softer. 

He allowed himself to stand leaned against you for a few seconds before straightening up and taking a deep breath. You grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, once, before letting go. He smiled at you and left to go to the living room. You watched from the door opening to the kitchen as Julian stood up from his spot and pulled Noel into a hug. Russell made eye contact with you from behind them, and you shrugged at him. 

Later, you entered the room again, and easily slotted back in your place between Russell and Rich, who was telling another story. When you looked at Noel and Julian, you could see that they were in their own little world, softly talking while the rest didn’t pay any attention to them. You decided to look away, too, wanting to give them their privacy.

Noel was used to having you at his home. You were there often to paint, and sometimes you stayed over afterwards, crashing on his couch. That had been the plan for this night, too, so when people were starting to leave, you were still sitting on the big, comfortable couch, sipping from your by now stale glass of soda, and sketching on a napkin. You knew where the paper was, and you knew Noel wouldn’t mind you taking some of it, but you really didn’t want to get up. 

You were starting to get tired, and it was late. Rich, Dave and Mike had all left already, and eventually it was just you, Russell and Noel and Julian, who were still talking to each other. Russell had put one of his legs in your lap, and you were laying back against the couch cushions, staring at the ceiling. Russell was yawning, asking if you were planning on sleeping there that night. You nodded, and he said he would as well, taking his boots off. You stretched your arms and shuffled against Russell a bit more, starting to resemble a bit of a cuddle pile. But you were really too tired to tell him to get out, and you two were good friends, so it wasn’t really a problem.

Suddenly, Russell squeezed your hand, pulling you out of your almost asleep state. You made an annoyed little sound, and looked at him. But he wasn’t looking at you. You followed his gaze, and saw Noel, in Julian’s arms, kissing him softly. 

You squeezed Russell’s hand, and he squeezed back once more, both of you transfixed by the sight in front of you. 

Julian was huge in comparison to Noel- you knew Noel was the shorter out of the two of them, but you hadn’t really seen them next to each other until now- and he used it to his advantage, crowding around Noel and pressing him further into his chair. Noel’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was open in a half-moan even after Julian pulled away. 

It was like they had totally forgotten you and Russell were still there. Julian murmured something in Noel’s ear, and Noel replied with a soft groan that sent chills down your spine. You sat there, paralyzed, too afraid to make any movement except squeezing Russell’s hand. 

Speaking of hands, Julian’s hand travelled down Noel’s back, scratching along his spine and then grabbing at his arse, rubbing and squeezing it like it was his. You wondered about it, if they did this often, if they were in a relationship or if this was the extent of their affections towards each other. Whatever the answer was, Julian was pressing his pelvis against Noel’s thigh, thrusting against him like he couldn’t wait anymore. 

You tried to close your eyes, you really did. But you were too curious, and the light was out anyways, so it wasn’t like they could see you staring. Noel was making the sweetest little noises, all high-pitched and whiny, the way he would sometimes be on Luxury Comedy. Julian had his mouth on Noel’s neck, kissing down to the collar of his shirt and then pulling it down so he could explore further. His hand was still on Noel’s arse, making Noel thrust up into thin air. God, he looked desperate.

It all played perfectly into the crush you used to have on Noel, which was starting to get you a bit hot under the collar. And Russell, too, if the clamminess of his hand was any indication. Still, neither of you let go, too afraid what you might do with that hand if nobody was there to stop you. Julian bit into Noel’s throat, and Noel thrusted forwards particularly hard, letting out a choked groan. For a second, you were afraid it would make him notice his surroundings, but luckily he was too far off into his own little world to notice anything. Russell’s manicured fingernails dug into your palm, and you squeezed back, because there wasn’t much else you could do.

xx

You woke up in the early morning, Russell curled up asleep on the other side of the couch. You yawned, and shuffled towards the kitchen to get yourself a cup of coffee so you could properly think. 

When you entered the kitchen it took you a second to adjust to the fact that Julian was standing there, cup of coffee in hand. He regarded you, and you regarded him, and he exhaled through his nose just a bit as he asked,

“Enjoy the show last night?”


End file.
